


and with flesh and blood I commanded an army

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amazon!Alex, F/F, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week 1, Day 5: Royal</p><p>Or, the one where I slightly cheated, because Alex technically ~is~ royalty in this. But it was inspired by the prompt, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and with flesh and blood I commanded an army

Diana isn’t sure what she was expecting when she first gets the call from Clark.

 

It certainly isn’t a tiny blonde Kryptonian girl clutching tightly to his cape, staring at her with awe and terror.

 

“She’s my cousin,” Clark tells her after he’s made the introductions, shifting awkwardly in Kara’s grasp, which remains firm. “Diana, I can’t.” He doesn’t elaborate, but it isn’t necessary. She already knows what he is asking.

 

“The Amazons will care for her,” confirms Diana, and his shoulders sag. “Mother has grown bored lately.”

 

Clark pries his cape from Kara’s fingers, and speaks haltingly to her. Kara responds quickly, words faster than Clark can process, for she has to slow down and repeat herself several times, glancing at Diana from the corner of her eye.

 

In the end, Kara straightens and walks to Diana’s side by herself. She looks at Clark from under tear-laden eyelashes, and Diana cannot help herself. She reaches down and in one smooth motion, Kara is curled against her breastplate, head tucked under Diana’s chin.

 

\-----

 

“Mother,” Diana greets, dipping her head. Kara is asleep, head slumped against her shoulder, though she shifts fitfully and whimpers. “This is Kara, cousin to Superman from the planet Krypton. She needs a home and guidance.”

 

“Your timing is impeccable,” remarks Hippolyta. She lifts a hand and a dark haired teen appears at her side, scarcely older than Kara but more solemn. “You have a sister.”

 

Diana’s eyes widen. Clark is not the only one to have new family sprung upon them this day, it seems. “How?”

 

“I was walking along the beach this morning,” her mother starts, “and she rose from the same clay as you did. Although less in need of milk than you were.” Hippolyta places her hands on the teen’s shoulders. “This is Alexandra.”

 

“Hello,” Diana says, but Alexandra barely glances at her before focusing on the blonde in her arms.

 

“Kara Zor-El,” Alexandra whispers, but it wakes Kara up nonetheless. She twists around in Diana’s surprised arms and meets Alexandra’s eyes, then squirms until Diana sets her down.

 

Kara says something in that language of hers, smiling wide when Alexandra replies in kind.

 

Shyly, their hands meet and clasp.

 

Diana raises an eyebrow. “Mother, I suspect she was not meant to be a sister of  _ mine _ .”

 

\-----

 

Under the care of the other Amazons, Kara and Alexandra - Alex, she insists - grow quick, bright, and strong. It has been over two thousand years since Diana was their age, but Amazons have long memories and are as warm to the odd pair as they were when their firstborn princess was a child. Still, the two stand apart. Diana knows the feeling, much like she suspects Clark does as well.

 

They are twenty-four and twenty-five when Kara expresses her wish to follow in her cousin’s footsteps. None of the Amazons are surprised when their second princess accompanies her.

 

\-----

 

Astra taps her finger against the keyboard, relief mixing with awe.

 

Her niece is alive.

 

She knew Jor-El’s son had survived, but Kara. She has searched for so long and Kara just turns up one day, saving a plane with an unknown companion and so much younger than she expected.

 

Kara’s age now… she must have landed near the same time as Fort Rozz. Astra pushes the thought away uncomfortably, doesn’t wish to think that she could have been there for Kara.

 

She needs to talk with Kara. If she can find her or the mysterious woman with her.

 

\-----

 

It is not hard. A couple hours hovering over the tallest building in the city her niece seems to have made her home coaxes Kara out, wary ally in tow.

 

“You are not Kryptonian,” Astra comments to the other woman as she pulls away from her hug with Kara.

 

The woman quirks a brow. “I am an Amazon.” No other information is offered.

 

Astra nods, perplexed. This is something she will need to research further.

 

Unfortunately the meeting nearly turns violent when Non and her soldiers arrive, spewing their mission in far harsher words than Astra had intended to use.

 

Kara is horrified.

 

\-----

 

“She has a point, you know,” Alex starts, sniffing at the takeout Kara hands her and crinkling her nose. She sets it aside for Kara to swoop up later and grabs a fruit from the bowl on their table. “Your aunt.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” argues Kara, mouth half full.

 

“You took the same lessons I did. And you’ve been in the final days of the outcome we’re heading towards.” Alex takes a bite. “She’s going about it the wrong way, perhaps, but she’s trying more than most of the people on this planet.”

 

\-----

 

Alex’s goodwill towards Astra largely vanishes when she’s drugged and kidnapped by seven Kryptonians.

 

“This will not endear you to Kara.”

 

Astra hums. “Perhaps. But you agree with me, do you not?”

 

Alex scoffs. “To a point.”

 

“Then perhaps you will have better luck reasoning with her.”

 

Alex ignores the Kryptonians holding her arms and straightens further. “You really don’t know what you’re risking here, do you? Besides Kara’s fury.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“You’re risking war with the Amazons.”

 

Astra frowns. “I was under the impression that the Amazons care little for the affairs of mortals.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think that applies when you want to enslave all of Earth, including the Amazons.”

 

“I have no quarrel with the Amazons,” Astra replies.

 

“Kidnapping me would imply otherwise.” 

 

Astra studies her for a long moment. “You are important to the Amazons. Royalty, perhaps? Not queen, though.”

 

“All Amazons are important,” Alex counter. “And we have not had a good battle in a long while.”

 

As Kara bursts through the wall of the compound and Alex uses the distraction to punch her way through her captors, she hears Astra comment softly, “We shall see.”

 

\-----

 

They have scuffles over the ensuing months, Kara facing off against a Non that Astra slowly cannot contain while Alex and Astra trade blows and quips.

 

Somewhere along the way, stolen kisses are added to the mix.

 

\-----

 

National City becomes the setting for near-disaster. Kryptonians fighting Amazons, with human drones under Myriad all furiously working and ignoring the destruction around them.

 

It ends with Non dead at Kara’s hands and Alex’s sword at Astra’s throat.

 

Astra smirks, and Alex fights the frisson of pleasure that runs up her spine. “Yield.”

 

“Very well. I shall place myself in your very capable hands,  _ Princess _ .”

 

It sounds less like surrender and more like a promise, Alex thinks, as Amazonian guards force the cuffs onto the fallen general.

 

\-----

 

“The last of the renegade Kryptonians have been detained,” Alex says as she enters Astra’s cell.

 

“That took much longer than you anticipated.”

 

“Some were very elusive in their reluctance to surrender.”

 

Astra steps closer, resting her hands on Alex’s hips. “May we cease this farce now?” She rubs her thumbs over Alex’s skirt gently. “There are only so many times I can tolerate being the prisoner before I expect you to take a turn at the role.”

 

“Far fewer of your soldiers followed your lead in surrendering than expected,” Alex replies, pulling Astra flush against her. “Kara has been anxious to see you.”

 

Astra smiles, tilting Alex’s chin up. “Later, then, Princess.”


End file.
